Story of the Goddesses: Journey
After triumphing in The Wind Waker, the Heroes of Winds returns in a dazzling new adventure! Link is worried: A handful of Pirates, including his friend, Niko, have disappeared into the Sea in response to a strange cry for help that only they could hear. Now the people have angrily lodged a formal complaint, accusing the missing Pirates of meddling in a border dispute between the them and an unidentified aggressor. Link has no choice but to head to the Unknown Sea for serious damage control. Tetra and the Pirates follow, intent on protecting their friend from what could be grave danger. But none of them are prepared for what they find when they reach their destination. A colony of mysterious monsters is expanding toward the edge of Hylian seas. The leader of the monster nest is resolute. Adept in the ways of the sword, he is drawing monsters to his side, compelling them to join the colony and meld their abilities with his, even if it leads to all-out war… Chapter 1 Link sailed towards the Unknown Sea. His sail was damaged badly and a crack in the small ship he was using was growing. He knew he had a slim chance of making it also he was not the best swimmer. Some Shark fins came out of the water. "Great my dumb luck." Link thought. Link jumped off the remainer of the ship and landed on a shark. Another shark came out of the water and tried to swallow Link and the Shark he was standing on. Link pulled out the Master Sword and swung at the neck. The shark seemed to have stopped in midair and plummeted to the water. The shark Link was riding on turned over to swallow Link. Link jumped up and landed on the other shark. "Two against one." Link murmered to himself. The sharks were approaching the island but were still a kilometer away. The shark that Link was on knocked against the one he was riding. Link stabbed the shark and it suddenly stopped and after it was a few meters back it exploded. "Mechanical sharks?" Link thought. Link stabbed the shark he was barely holding on to. Wires started to poor out of the machine. Link grabbed some of the wires and pulled hard on them the machine reprogrammed and headed towards the island Link made on more stab and jumped off the shark and onto the island. Seconds later the shark exploded. "Not bad if I do say so myself." The unmistakible voice of Tetra said. As Link turned to face the ship the pirates were riding on. "You followed me here?" Link asked. "Who else is there to follow?" Tetra responded. "A little help there might have been nice." Link said. "I was busy bein entertained." Tetra said. "Why are you here?" Link asked. "Well we want to find Niko." Tetra said. "Fine." Link said. They walked silently to the near jungle. Some trees nearby rustled and automatically pulled out his sword. Tetra and the Pirates aimed there swords at the tree. Suddenely a human came out from behind the tree and the pirates lowered there swords. "Ahhh at last the noble Hero of Winds has come to save us." The Native spoke. "And who is this? this can't possibly be the Princess Zelda?" The Native said and kissed her hand. Tetra blushed grabbed and grabbed Link and said "Take us to your leader." She said. The native, who turned out to be named Rogh, led them to a small primitive village and into a small hut. As Link walked he felt a familiar presence. Link shook the feeling off. Inide the hut was a old man. "Probably the leader." Link thought. "Please leave, We have no interest in fighting." the man said. "We are here to settle the conflict between you and the others. Link said. "We have no conflict with anyone, leave." The man said and kicked them out. "He was nice." Tetra muttered. As they got onto ship. They set sail but little do they know they were being tracked...